Frankie's Pizza Stand
.]] Frankie's Pizza Stand 'is an activity appearing in [[JumpStart Advanced 1st Grade: Fundamentals|''JumpStart Advanced 1st Grade: Fundamentals]]. It is accessed by clicking on Frankie's house from the main screen and is designed to teach fractions at a first grade level. Characters * Frankie * Squirt Premise In this activity, Frankie owns a pizza business that he operates in his backyard. Squirt helps him by taking him orders. It is up to the player to fulfill the orders by putting the correct fractional amounts of toppings on each pizza. Description Squirt brings Frankie pizza orders that specify that certain fractional sections of the pizza should contain certain toppings. In addition to being said by Squirt, the orders will also appear on a piece of paper. In later levels, the player must determine what fractional sections on the pizza are needed and mark the pizza with sauce to create these sections. Pizzas may come in three different shapes: triangles, squares, and circles. Squares may be divided into halves or quarters, triangles are always divided into thirds, and circles may be divided into halves, quarters, or thirds. Once the pizza is properly marked (which is done automatically on the first level), a conveyor belt will then begin to take the pizza to the oven, and before it goes in, the user must place the pizza toppings on the pizza in such a way as to fulfill the order. If this is done correctly, Squirt will take the pizza and immediately come back with another order. If this is done incorrectly, Frankie will devour the entire pizza himself, and then either burp loudly or look sick. Once four pizzas are made correctly, the player is awarded a Smokey Bone powerup. The user's progress is tracked by the means of biscuits on a pan on the table - one biscuit for each success. Difficulty level differences '''Skill (academic) Level * Level one: All pizzas are circular and all fractions are either fourths or halves. * Level two: Circle and square pizzas are available. Starting on this level, the user is required to divide the pizza into fractional segments with sauce before adding toppings, rather than it being done automatically. * Level three: Square, circular, and triangular pizzas are all available. Circular pizzas and triangular pizzas may both be divided into thirds. Ad1_frankie_game.png|Making a pizza on Skill Level 1 PizzaSauceSquare.png|Segmenting a square pizza on Skill Level 2 PizzaSauceTriangle.png|Segmenting a triangular pizza into thirds on Skill Level 3 Game Play Level * Level one: The conveyor belt moves slowly and four toppings are available. * Level two: The conveyor belt moves more quickly and six toppings are available. * Level three: The conveyor belt moves even more quickly and eight toppings are available. GameplayLevel1Pizza.png|Gameplay Level 1 GameplayLevel2.png|Gameplay Level 2 GameplayLevel3.png|Gameplay Level 3 HTML manual description Gameplay Instructions Frankie and Squirt are filling pizza orders for the hungry race fans. Everyone has a special request, so you'll need to help divide the pizzas into fractions and put the proper ingredients in their place. If the curriculum skill is set to Level 1 you will only need to place the ingredients that Squirt asks for into the divided sections of the pizza. Once the first ingredient is placed, the conveyor belt will start moving the pizza toward the oven. Place the ingredients on the pizza before it gets cooked! Squirt will take correct pizzas to the race fans and you'll earn one out of four smokey bones needed for a power-up. Frankie has to eat the incorrect pizzas, so watch for funny reactions. Curriculum skill Levels 2 and 3 are similar to Level 1, but you will begin by dividing the pizza into the sections that Squirt asks for. Frankie will throw the pizza dough toward you so that it fills most of the screen. The cursor will turn into a sauce squirter. Move the squirter around the dough to highlight lines. Click to squirt sauce on a line. Frankie won't put the pizza on the conveyor belt until it is divided correctly. The conveyor belt gets faster in gameplay levels 2 and 3. Curriculum Skills: * Fractions: Quarters, thirds, and halves Gallery PizzaSauce.png|Dividing a pizza into fractional segments with sauce Trivia * Most of the toppings in the game are things humans might consume, but one of the toppings that is sometimes available is dog biscuits, which Frankie has often been depicted as being fond of. * A screenshot of the game can be found on the first inner flap of the ''JumpStart Advanced 1st Grade'' 3-disc set box, but Frankie's expression is somewhat different and the colors are more saturated. Also, a different cursor from the one in the final product is shown. Category:JumpStart Advanced 1st Grade Category:JumpStart Advanced 1st Grade: Fundamentals Category:Fractions and/or decimals Category:Activities that teach fractions and/or decimals Category:Activities Category:Activities that teach math Category:Math Category:Frankie